Maple Times The Beggining Of The Lost
by Silva1star
Summary: 4 heroes Lost to find them self looking for who they are


Maple Times

By:Steven Silva

Edited By:

Sadia Kamil and Taylor Gurkin

_**The Beggining Of The Lost**_

"Yo, Wake up, Fool." said Miles as he punched Steven. "What the hell man, like dam, let me sleep." Steven said with a mad face. "Whats so gosh dam important you had to wake me up so early in the morning". "Come on faggot, todays the day we get to get our jobs." Miles said as he ran out the door. Steven looked in a daze for a moment. "JOBS!" Steven said as as he ran out the door with his pants in his hands.

Hi, I'm Steven, this is a story about my life in this world called Maplestory, I'm a noob at life but today's the day I get my job, i bet it will be something dumb. For some reason I am one of four baby's found at birth in this town called Henesys. We all know were related because we all have the same DNA. We were raised by an old sick lady named Maya. She passed away last year. My brother, sisters and I are all outcasts in henesys but we still go to school. Today is the day we all get our jobs, and that means we get to go out into the world and maybe find out who we really are........

As Steven ran outside, he looked at the people on their mounts riding over to the boat. Lots of people stay here in Henesys. Steven doesn't know why, but they do. Henesys is a peaceful town ran by Chief Stan. He is a real jerk but thats only because his son ran away three years ago. Henesys is also home of Mushroom Park. This is the only Park in all of Victoria Island. Henesys is the wind city of Victoria Island. There are 4 other towns in Victoria Island, Kerning City, Lith Harbor, Perion, And Ellinia. There's also a ship that lays at rest in the south-east harbor of Victoria Island. Also In the middle of Victoria Island there's a deep cave called The Ant Tunnel. The Ant Tunnel gets more dangerous the deeper you go. They say an evil monster lives down there. Most say it's the oldest monster on Victoria Island

"Come on man, keep up." Said Miles. Miles is my brother hes a wanna be gangster, but will never be. Hes a white haired guy with fast reflexes and always took out be there to help, unless he hates you. He likes to chill and play games just like me. If you come near him, be careful he's a pro prankster.

"Dude, Run faster. You Know Paula and Rachel are already there."

Paula and Rachel are my two Sisters, Paula is a shy girl who has blue hair put up in two big puffy pony tails. She's cute but is deadly and she's strong. She can punch your lung into your liver. She's a smart person but acts dumb all the time. Say something nasty, like a sex joke, and she will turn it back on you and make you look like a fool.

Rachel, well she may look nice and if she knows you she is nice, but if you don't know her and piss her off she will kill you just like that. She has hair like miles, but in a way that I can't explain, it looks like girls hairstyle. She acts alot older than the rest of us but she is the youngest. She's the most outgoing one of us all. If shes in a relationship, she's the man. Don't try to change that or you will never see the light of day again.

"Im here." Steven said as he ran up to Miles, "Glad your up Stevie. You almost missed it." Said Rachel with a big Grin on her face. Steven looked at them and said "What are u grinning about?". Rachel points down and giggles. Steven looks down and notices his pants are in his hand and not on his legs "OH CRAP!", jumped in a bush and put them on and jumped back out.

Right away Miles says "We're way in the back of the line". And falls on the floor. "Yea he's right, its going to take forever till we get up there" Steven said looking at the line. "Oh my gosh, I cant wait to know what job the Maple Empress will give us" Paula said looking at the island in the sky. "You Mean Cygnus" Said rachel as she moved up in the line. "Who?"Paula said following her. "Let Steven explain, He will give you the whole story" "Well, Ereve is the island of the gods. The Maple Empress Cygnus lives on the island, and is the last known god alive. She grants power to every Mapler that is ready. Legend says that 6 Heroes will rise and help Defeat the dark one." Steven said really fast. "So Cygnus is the one that are going to give us our jobs?" Paula said with a puzzled look. "Yep yep." said Rachel.

"Next!" said the man that takes all maplers from Victoria Island to Ereve. As we all sat down the man said "Ok, You all must keep your hands and feet in the boat at all times. No jumping, No Fighting, No leaning of the boat, and most inportanly, Don't bug me". Then Miles whispered "Man that guy is a jerk, I swear it." Then the man pulled a lever and said "Here we go" And the boat lifted into the air. "Wow I never road this before." Said Rachel. "Oh you haven't" The Man said with a grin on his face. "This will be fun to watch." Steven looked at the others and said. "What does he mean by...". Then, out of no where, The boat shot up into the air. The force was so strong, It pushed everyone to the floor. As the boat went higher and higher, Steven saw clouds pass the boat one by one. Then the man said "Ok get ready!" "FOR WHAT!" Paula Yelled. "This!" The man yelled back. Then the boat stop in mid-at and Steven, Mile's, Paula and Rachel all went flying out of the boat. "OH MY MAPLE GODS WERE GOING TO DIE!" As soon as they started to fall to there deaths, they all landed on this big pad with a target painted on it. "Ahh, That hurt like hell!" Rachel said as she got up. They all looked up and saw the island of Ereve. "Wow, it's so......wow" Paula said with a big smile. "Well we're here now where do were go?" Steven said looking at where they were at.


End file.
